


Sleepover

by nanane20



Category: Marvel
Genre: Insomnia, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Loki Feels, Loki can't sleep, M/M, Sleepy Tony, Whale documentary, sleepover with Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanane20/pseuds/nanane20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can't sleep, while Tony's far away in the lands of dream. </p><p>Loki is not feeling horny and finds no one else in order to pass time other than Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. This is what you get when I can't sleep.

The sound of the T.V. was so low, he couldn't here anything, though he didn't want to wake up the sleeping Tony next to him. It was so rare that the playboy was the first one to fall asleep that the god of mischief didn't want to ruin the moment.  
Next morning, he could tease Tony about it. 

A documentary about giant wales was on and Loki wasn't really getting in to it, anyway. He didn't even remember why they wanted to watch T.V after such good sex., so he grabbed the remote and turned the giant television off.

The god was now sitting in the dark in a bed hugged by Tony Stark and unable to sleep.

The minutes ticked by and Loki was still not getting any tired. Maybe he was forgetting something? Or perhaps his brain was to active at the moment?   
Etheir way, Loki was getting angry of his lack of sleepiness and was in great need of company. He looked down at Tony and sighed with a smirk. He would've taken advantage of the mortals sleep to have a bit of fun, but he wasn't even feeling horny anymore! He let out another sigh and let himself fall upon the bed almost knocking over two remotes on his nightstand. 

" Are you in need of assistance, sir?"   
Jarvis suddenly called out and Loki almost fell off the bed.   
He had pressed on a bottom of one the remite that had called Jarvis. 

" N-No sorry Jarvis I just-" Loki stopped.   
Jarvis. He could talk to Jarvis. Jarvis was the only person in the whole tower who was probably still awake after all.  
" Actually, yes, Jarvis. I need your help."   
Loki continued with a small smile on his tiny lips.   
" How can I help you, sir?"   
The AI politely spoke to Loki.   
" As you can see , I don't seem to be in great need of sleep right now and I was wondering if you could perhaps share me company." Loki said looking in the air as if maybe Jarvis could be flotting above him.   
There was a small silent, but Jarvis soon replied.  
" Sir, Mr Stark as not created me to socialize with his companions, but I can try entertaining you till you find some sleep, if that is what you were hoping for?"  
Jarvis intelligently replied in his sophisticated tone and to his reply Loki traced a small smile to his lips again and layed down comfortably.  
" So, what do you think about Tony, Jarvis?" Loki asked as a first conversation subject.   
" Mr Stark is known to be a genius, a billionaire, a playboy, and a philanthropist, but he is human like all of his comrades. Mr Stark has feelings which he drowns in alchool or try to forget over sexual activities, but he never finds a way to escape them. The concept of feeling is still very blurry to me. I don't understand how humans react over problem that occur to them rather than trying to find a solution.   
Anyway, I noticed Mr Stark has never been this disciplined since Mrs Potts has left. He really seems to appreciate you, sir and he seems to be expecting a bright future by your side."  
Jarvis answered and Loki couldn't help, but smile.  
" He does?" The god simply asked starring down at Tony, whos arm was resting on Lokis waist.   
" I am positive, Mr Stark has never showed so much affection for any sexual companion he shared his bed with before."  
Jarvis said and Lokis cheeks turned red as he felt embarassed.   
" I-I guess that's a good thing, isn't it?"  
" I guess it is."  
The AI respond.   
Loki unconsciously started patting Tonys hair as he continued talking to Jarvis.  
" And what do you think about me? Do you think Tony is risking his life, right now?"  
Loki spoke his eyes growing somehow a bit tired.   
" Mr. Stark doesn't really cares about risking his life for spending some quality time with you. What I do know, though is that you, Mister Loki, are someone I cannot describe. Everything you seem to say is unpredictable or sarcastic and makes everyone wonder rather it's a lie or the truth. Though, I know you are a really organised being and a smart one who has great family issues.   
In conclusion, you seem to be the perfect match for Mister Stark-  
Jarvis truthfully replied though stopped himself when he realized he was speaking to no one.   
Loki had fallen asleep, his head resting on his pillow and his body curled around Tonys.  
" I guess my job is done here for tonight."


	2. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony wake up and the god of mischief shares his conversation between Jarvis and him with Tony but it doesn't turn out the way he had expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just happened to have re-read this fanfic randomly and thought of a sequel for it! So, here you go!  
> Enjoy!:)

The faint sound of plates being placed on the table caught Loki's ear as the sun made his way into the room. Why had he left the curtains open? He should asked Jarvis to close them while he was still awake-  
Loki slowly started remembering how his night had ended yesterday. Jarvis. He had one heck of a deep conversation woth the AI before falling to sleep. He remembered how wild his night was before Tony felt asleep and he was left alone to watch a documentary about whales...

Tony and him had went to a restaurant. The billionaire had offered to pay for everything, he treated Loki like a goddamn princess now that he was rethinking about it.. It's when they decided to head to a casino that things got hot. They drank. Kissed. And eventually found themselves in the same bed.   
It wasn't the first time, though. They had this thing going on. They'd have sex once in a while and go out together on occasions to have a drink.   
That night, though, Jarvis had reveal some pretty sweet stuff that he was unaware of.

Loki slowly lifted his head up from his pillow and sat. He had a goodnight sleep. Thanks to Jarvis, obviously. He felt quite, how could he put it? Happy? Maybe. But what for?   
He stood up. Took a look at himself in the mirror in front of him. So skinny...  
His hair was all messed up too. He passed a hand through the black locks for them to look presentable. 

After a while, Loki found himself heading towards the kitchen. He could hear Tony moving around. Was he cooking? That was definitely some bacon he was smelling. 

When he got there, Loki's eyes widened.   
" How long have you been awake?" Was his first words faced with a table covered in pancakes, fruits, toasts, waffles and whatever food you could possibly dream of having for breakfast. 

Tony was currently making bacon has Loki suspected by the smell of it. He turned his head towards Loki when he heard the surprise in his question. 

"Oh, good morning, princess. Slept well? Breakfast is almost served."  
He casually spoke placing five slices of bacon on a plate which he placed on the table already full with mouthwatering food.  
"Almost served?" Loki asked. He could not imagine something more to had to the buffet in front of him.   
"I didn't even know you could cook!"  
"I don't. My only speciality is bacon which I only make for special people."   
Tony spoke pouring himself a cup of coffee. Loki looked up with a smirk.  
"Special people."  
Tony responded with a small wink and a weird smile which Loki had never seen on him.   
It somehow.. fitted him.  
In a weird but pleasant way.   
" Who cooked all this stuff, then?" Why was he even asking when he knew the answer? His servants obviously. Before Pepper left, she was the one to cook him everything and took care of him like a child. You'd think he'd actually learn to cook and do his laundry when she left him..  
"Why would I lose the small amount of free time that I have too do laundry and cook meals when I have servants to do it for myself?" He once told Loki in a conversation when they were out for a drink. 

"Servants. I insisted on making the bacon, though." Tony said making himself comfortable on his chair.   
Loki watched him carefully as he, himself sat down to dig in.   
Tony was looking quite different today but Loki just couldn't put his finger on it. 

" Why? Because I'm a special person?"   
Loki asked not even bothering looking Tony in the eyes. He knew his little comment would make the playboy regret his confession about the only cooking skill he had.  
" That would make you so happy, wouldn't it?"   
Tony said placing his cup of coffee on the table and crossing his arms. Loki didn't bother replying and just picked some eggs and toasts with a couple of fruits from the table to his plate. 

" You fell asleep quite early yesterday." He teased him. " You were all wrapped up around me like a little kid. It was almost adorable."  
"Almost?"  
"The snoring kind of trew it off."  
Tony snorted picking his cup of coffee from the table and bring it to his lips. Loki   
took a bite of a toast he had just picked up and smirked again. 

" I got to watch a very interesting documentary about whales..."

"Sounds cool."

"...and had a very interesting conversation with your little friend, Jarvis." 

"Oh, have you?"  
Tony asked more suspicious than curious.  
" About what? If I may ask."

Loki knew he had caught the others attention and felt that beating around the bush would make things more fun. Of course, at that moment, Loki's manipulative behavior kicked in.

" Oh, you're curious?"   
He playfully asked taking another bite of his toast. Tony felt his eyes twitch. Was he really gonna play Loki's little game right now? Of course, he was. That's what made him so "special" to Tony. 

"Just thought I'd ask to make you feel happy." Tony said arrogantly leaning back on his chair. 

" Oh, I see. Then perhaps I should tell you about the documentary about giant whales that I've watched before our conversation. Sounds more fun, doesn't it?"   
Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Ok, you won that one."   
Loki gave him a satisfied smile and continued his meal.

"Sooo?" Tony asked impatiently trying to make eye contact with the god of mischief who was playfully continuing his little game. The god looked up in surprise. 

"Oh, right. Well, we only talked about you a little." He said to tease him without giving any more information.

" Come on, don't be like that..." Tony pleaded in desperate need of knowing what kind of information had been given to Loki from Jarvis about him.  
"...I made you breakfast." He said with puppy eyes.

Loki let out a small chuckle and decided he would finish his little game there. 

"Honestly, I only wanted to know a little more about you and it so happened thay Jarvis gave more information than I was expecting." Loki said partially lying. What he truly asked Jarvis was if he thought Tony was rosking his life by hangin out with him.   
"Like?"  
Loki smiled.   
" Telling you would make things weird. I prefer keeping that information to myself. It makes me feel like I'm-..." Loki stopped. "How can I put it?" He wondered for a while. Superior? Smarter? No. 

"Closer to you."

Tony was taken a back. He felt his heart shrink for a split second. He wasn't sure how to respond to Loki's confession. No one made him feel this way other than Loki. When Pepper left, a part of Tony had left as well but ever since Loki came into his life something had lighten up the dying flame inside of him. It was easier to wake up in the morning, he felt inspired while working, it was easier to... to move on.  
Loki looked up noticing the silence coming from the genius. He somehow felt the need to take back what he said but figured Tony needed to know.The god smiled putting down his toast and cleaning up his hands. 

" Tony..." He started. "... I really like your company. I feel happy and I can be myself around you. " loki stopped. 'Should I say more?' He thought. He really didn't want to fuck this up. 'Heck, I'm just gonna go for it'

" We've been seeing each other for a while now. And, well, I don't know.. I thought.. I was just wondering.. Hum.." He stopped.

'Fuck don't lose your shit, Loki, just tell him already!' Loki thought anxiety taking over him. He sighed clutching his fist. 

"I.." He tried but right now it felt like he was just unable to speak.   
Tony sat in silence. He hadn't move an inch since Loki started his 'speech', if you could call it a speech.

Loki was about to make another attempt to make up for his pathetic mumblings when all of a sudden Tony burst into laughter.   
Loki's eyes widened and usually, being laughed at would make him feel angered and he'd probably engage te other one into a fight or insult him but right now the only thing he felt the need of doing was to laugh with him. And so he did. Soon enough both of them were just laughing their ass off and wiping tears off their eyes. 

" Jesus, that was pretty pathetic." Tony managed to speak in between his laughter. 

" More than pathetic." Loki replied regaining his composure. 

Tony sat up straight as he too regained his calm after a small chuckle. 

They both starred for a while. When Loki finally brone the silence. 

" Sorry. I guess, I don't know how to speak for my feelings already." Loki said breaking their eye contact and starring at his plate. 

Tony sighed with a small smile.   
" That's okay. Hey, we can't all be perfect. Except me ,obviously." He said with a smirk.   
Loki lift up his head with a smile.   
His little game turned out in a complete different way than he had expected it to turn out but he felt like he had finally put the finger on Tony's strange behavior this morning. The breakfast, the weird smile, the way he talked. He was being himself.  
Sometimes people act differently because they really want you to appreciate them but Tony was being himself this morning. And it made Loki happy. It made him feel closer to him. Knowing why he acted this way around him, made him feel special. 

"Loki?"

Loki starred at him waiting for his question. 

"Would you like to be my special person until you learn how to speak for your feelings?" 

Loki continued to stare. 

" I'd make you bacon every morning and take you out for dinner when you want. And more importantly, we could watch documentaries about whales together, if you like."

Loki gave out a little chuckle and took Tony's hand into his. 

" With pleasure."


End file.
